My hands have never been so clean
by Filonauta
Summary: Luego de enterarse de lo de su hija y descargarse con las rosas blancas que Daryl le habia enseñado, caminando entre el campo tropieza con la ultima persona que hubiera pensado. ¿Seria Shane Walsh tan malo como todos decian en el grupo?


Camino por la carretera de tierra y atraveso el campo. Si alguien la vio, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas como para fijarse en ella.

Su mente no recordaba mucho. Tenia la memoria en blanco.

Se alejo caminando de la manera en la que solemos huir del horror: creyendo que si se negaba a aceptar la realidad, esta no existiria. Sabiendo aun asi, que camina sonriendo un paso por detrás de nosotros.

Camino a traves de la vasta y oscura realidad de lo que le acababa de suceder. Que de alguna manera se convirtió en parte de si misma, de su esencia.

Solo sentia mucho calor, demasiada transpiración bajo su mugrosa camiseta sin mangas. Era el sol del mediodia el que estaba en el cielo y el infierno se hacia realidad en la tierra.

Creyo escuchar una voz en su subconsciente pero la ignoro, siguió avanzando, observando imágenes borrosas en su vision. Entonces sintio que alguien la frenaba por su hombro y le seguia hablando… entonces reconocio, la imagen borroso tardo en aparecerse frente a si.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey… ¿estas bien? – pregunto por segunda vez Shane, mirandola a los ojos, aparentemente preocupado por el estado fisico de ella.

Ella solo le miro en silencio e intento avanzar nuevamente. Shane llevo sus grandes manos a sus hombros y la detuvo. Estudio rapidamente con la mirada a Carol y al llegar a sus manos hizo una mueca rara. Ella lo sintio y miro tambien a sus manos.

Estaban sucias de tierras, tenian cortes y sangre.

Shane la llevo a sentarse al lado de la llave de agua de uno de los pozos. Abrio la canilla y el agua fria choco con su piel herida. Apenas sintio dolor cuando las manos del oficial comenzaron a acariciar las suyas, intentando sacar la suciedad y limpiar las heridas. Ella solamente le miraba en silencio.

-Dios, Carol… ten mas cuidado, ¿quieres?. –dijo Shane, mirandola a los ojos solo por unos momentos, luego se concentro en sus manos.

Carol no dijo nada. En aquel momento estaba confundida. No sabia si estar enojada con él o darle las gracias.

Despues de todo… él fue el unico sincero en aquella toda busqueda inútil de su hija. Él fue el primero en reconocer que era un caso perdido, el primero en intentar apaciguar la busqueda para no darle esperanzas sin sentido.

Sintio las manos de Shane suaves, demasiado suaves. Ella las habia imaginado asperas, incluso hasta toscas… pero no, eran suaves, la punta de sus dedos acariciaban su palma mientras intentaba retirar el barro impregnado entre la sangre.

Tambien recordo cuando la defendio de Ed. Shane le habia dado el golpe de su vida a la persona que ella mas queria en todo el mundo… pero con cada golpe que él le asestaba en el rostro, ella sentia que se le iba una parte de su alma. En aquel momento no sabia si lloraba de agradecimiento o por temor a lo que podria acontecer luego estando a solas con su marido.

Recordo al Shane con cabello y quiso acariciarle la cabeza, imaginando su pelo suave y perfumado.

Observo detenidamente al oficial Walsh mientras seguia acicalandola. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que él la detuvo en su andar hipnotico. Estudio sus facciones, sus ojos pardos, su sonrisa… su cuerpo grande y robusto. Él la estaba ayudando. Él, aunque sea estos pocos momentos, le ayudaba. Fue uno de los pocos en preocuparse por ella, se sentia como una carga en todo sentido para el grupo entero, pero… pero Shane…

Ni Rick, ni nadie vino a preguntarle si estaba bien, que le sucedia.

Todos decian que Shane era malo, que no se podia confiar en él. Pero Carol ahora mismo podria confiar en él, aunque sea en este corto lapso de tiempo. Se sentia segura en su compañía.

Shane no era tan malo como parecia. Solo era incomprendido, tal vez marginado… como lo era ella tambien.

Observo sus manos y penso que después de todo, nunca habia tenido las manos tan limpias.


End file.
